Arrangements
by Bouncy cat
Summary: A short story about Iruka's relationships. KakaIru yaoi


Another weird little fic XD

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

"How could you?"

Kakashi looked at Iruka and considered making up some elaborate lie. After a moment he discarded that option, the teacher was too upset and would undoubtedly try to attack him again if he did that. Kakashi had no wish to permanently damage the normally friendly chuunin.

Staying silent much longer wasn't an option either, he decided, the teacher was starting to tremble with rage. It was a rare occasion but just this once telling the truth, at least partly, seemed like the wisest thing to do. "I was not aware Genma-san was in a relationship."

He'd been aware that Genma was 'screwing that cute academy-teacher' as Raidou had put it, but he hadn't realised that Iruka viewed his relationship with Genma as anything more than that.

Kakashi watched as the anger slowly left the chuunin, leaving only hurt and confusion.

"I thought he-" The chuunin stopped halfway through the sentence and swallowed thickly.

Kakashi wondered what the teacher thought. That Genma had changed? That Genma loved him? Both were unlikely.

Kakashi normally didn't give a damn about Genma's overactive love life. They hooked up sometimes when they had a mission together or if they ran into each other on the street. The arrangement suited him, Genma was a good fuck and there were no strings attached.

But now, as he looked at the miserable chuunin standing in front of him, he felt himself getting angry. Genma could be as promiscuous as he wanted, but he shouldn't go around giving clueless people the impression that he was their boyfriend.

He watched silently as the teacher dropped his head and rubbed his face with his hands.

"Gods, I don't even know why I got angry with you. Genma makes his own decisions… I guess I just hoped-" the teacher took a shaky breath before continuing, "It's just easier to think you overwhelmed him or something. You're very famous after all."

Kakashi saw the faint hope in Iruka's eyes die when he didn't say anything to confirm the man's suspicions. It was painful to watch, but giving the teacher hope now would only lead to more heartbreak when Genma inevitably played around again.

"It's my own stupid fault. He never said we were exclusive, I just assumed we were." Iruka looked as if he was fighting hard to keep from crying.

Kakashi quickly scanned the corridor, they hadn't been noticed yet, but before long someone would come by here. If the academy sensei didn't want to be food for Konoha's gossip mill, he had better fall apart somewhere private. "This is not the place for a breakdown Iruka-sensei, go home."

The teacher took a deep shaky breath and hesitated a moment. "I'm sorry for attacking you, Kakashi-san."

"No harm done, Iruka-sensei." The teacher had only shoved him after all; it could hardly even be called an attack.

He watched as the young sensei started walking towards the exit of the Hokage building. "Iruka-sensei"

The chuunin turned back to him. "Yes, Kakashi-san?"

"You are an attractive man, Iruka-san. Genma could have quite some competition from you."

Iruka seemed to be contemplating his words. "I'll keep that in mind Kakashi-san"

* * *

A few days later, Kakashi heard from Raidou that Genma was no longer doing the teacher. Raidou said that Genma had enough of the teacher and had moved on to greener pastures. Kakashi knew better. 

In the following months Kakashi spotted Iruka with several different people. Not dating, according to the rumour mill, just…having a good time.

When Kakashi met up with Raidou and Genma for drinks at their favourite bar, Iruka was there too, flirting with Iyashi, a good looking medic Nin. It was amusing to see how Genma couldn't keep his eyes of the pair. Kakashi wondered who he was jealous of…Iruka or Iyashi.

* * *

Spring was starting, the weather was perfect and Kakashi sat on the roof of his building, reading. Life was good. Someone jumped onto the roof I front of him, momentarily casting a shadow over his book. The person sat down next to him. He looked up to see who was bothering him on one of his rare free days. "Iruka-sensei," he mumbled in greeting before turning his attention back on his book. 

"I don't like it."

"Hnnn?" He wondered what the teacher was talking about.

"I don't like chasing people. It was fun to make Genma jealous at first, but it isn't fun anymore. I don't want to sleep with different people, I want to sleep with one person, and I don't want to have to work for it all the time. Genma wasn't loyal to me, but at least I didn't have to chase after him every night to get some."

Kakashi blinked at the chuunin's straightforwardness. "So get a real boyfriend then." There had to be other men out there who wanted a relationship.

"I don't want that either."

Kakashi closed his book with a snap, it was annoying but the teacher had made him curious. "Then why were you so upset about Genma?"

"Because, he slept with other people."

"You're not making a lot of sense."

"It's simple really. I just want to have someone to have sex with. But I don't want to catch anything, so I don't want that person to sleep around on me. I don't need the dating and the romance and the anniversaries. I just want to have sex, with someone who wants to have sex with me."

Well, that _did_ sound simple. It sounded good, too. Kakashi shifted a little, all this talk about having sex reminded him of the fact that it had been awhile since he had any.

"Do you know anyone who might be looking for such an arrangement…Kakashi-san?"

Kakashi didn't need to look at Iruka's face to understand the proposition, the chuunin's tone of voice said it all. Was this something he wanted? Sex on a regular basis without the demands of an actual relationship? _Hell yes_.

"I learned a lot the last few months…" The teacher offered quietly, as if he thought Kakashi doubted his sexual prowess.

Kakashi stayed quiet a little longer, just because he could, before finally looking into the teacher's eyes. "I don't think you'll have any trouble finding someone." He watched the teacher's face closely, amused when the man frowned, unsure whether Kakashi had just rejected him or whether the jounin just didn't understand what was being offered.

Iruka's cheeks acquired a pink tinge and Kakashi decided he'd teased enough. "Have you ever seen my apartment, Iruka-sensei?"

The teacher released a pent up breath and smiled. "No, but I'd love to."

* * *

Kakashi jumped through the trees at top speed. If he hurried he could make it home in half a day. He'd been gone for five weeks, five long weeks of searching in the Wave country, only to find that his mark was already dead. He'd missed Iruka birthday because of the stupid mission, but at least he'd had the time to buy a present. 

He'd missed Iruka. Missed the warm body next to his, missed having breakfast together, and dinner, missed showing up at the school at lunchtime just so he could get the teacher all flustered and-

When the hell had their arrangement turned into a relationship?

* * *

"You tricked me." 

Iruka turned when he heard the voice. "Kakashi! You're back!" He rushed to the jounin, jerked the mask down and pressed their lips together.

Kakashi kissed back, wrapping his arms around the chuunin and squeezing tightly. He pulled back a little and repeated his earlier accusation. "You tricked me."

"Hnnn?" The teacher was too busy nuzzling Kakashi's neck to pay much attention to what the jounin was saying.

"You knew all along how this would turn out didn't you?" Kakashi tilted his head so Iruka would have better access to his neck.

"Hmmm" Iruka jerked off Kakashi's flak jacket and slid his hands under the other man's shirt, rubbing over a nipple.

"Oh never mind." Kakashi kissed Iruka deeply and started pulling him towards the bedroom.

An hour later the two of them were lying pressed together on their bed. Kakashi was sleeping, exhausted from his mission. Iruka cuddled closer and stroked his lover's soft hair. This 'arrangement' was the best idea he'd ever had.


End file.
